


Сто процентов честности

by AnchorPoint, AsianHistoricalDorama



Series: Nirvana in fire - 21century (События "Списка" в 21 веке) [4]
Category: Suits (US TV), 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchorPoint/pseuds/AnchorPoint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/AsianHistoricalDorama
Summary: Честный выпускник Гарварда пытается устроиться в юридическую фирму





	Сто процентов честности

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Asian historical dorama 2018 http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/p214716854.htm по внутрикомандной заявке "хочу кроссоверов Списка... да, с чем-то вообще к нему не относящимся"

**Бар «Заводная обезьяна»**  
  
— Сколько вас знаю, вы всегда были друзьями, — улыбнулась Лиз, пригубив кофе.  
— Так и есть, — ответил Юджин. — В этом-то и проблема.  
На большинстве фотографий, которые были в его комнате или в гостиной их родительского дома, Юджин был вместе с Эс Джеем: начиная с первой тренировки в детской хоккейной команде, заканчивая выпускными фото из Гарварда. Однако теперь совместных фото должно было стать меньше…  
— Дай-ка я угадаю… Эс Джей по-прежнему честно заполняет все анкеты?  
Юджин закатил глаза и сделал несчастное лицо:  
— Ты как всегда права, сестрёнка… А сегодня я прошёл собеседование и не знаю, как ему об этом сказать…  
  
**Юридическая фирма «Пирсон, Спектор, Литт».  
** Офис Майка Росса.  
  
«Харви, уж не провидец ли ты?» — думал Майк, переводя взгляд с резюме на соискателя. Едва речь зашла о том, чтобы стать старшим партнёром в «Пирсон, Спектор, Литт», Харви вспомнил непреложное правило фирмы, благодаря которому сам нанял Майка.  
__  
— Майк, тебе нужен ассистент.  
— Но я и без того прекрасно справляюсь!  
— Правила есть правила. Ты теперь старший партнёр — это другая ответственность. Майк, я не прошу искать второго себя. Найди честного парня, выпускника Гарварда, на которого можно будет свалить часть грязной работы… — И, помолчав, Харви добавил: —… Да, предваряя твой вопрос, себе нового ассистента я уже нашёл.  
  
И вот теперь перед ним была очень честно заполненная анкета. Более честно, чем подобную анкету заполнял сам Майк Росс, когда вышел из тюрьмы, где сидел за незаконную адвокатскую практику, и искал работу в бесплатной юридической консультации. Тогда он только поставил «да» в графе «судимость». Но в его случае врать было бесполезно: история Майка Росса была слишком на слуху. А этот же… судя по всему… идиот?  
  
— Двести сорок шесть приводов в полицию и одна судимость за драку?  
  
Молодой азиат в кремовом костюме, явно сшитом на заказ у дорогого портного, не выглядел как человек, способный обзавестись столь серьёзными проблемами с законом.  
  
Эс Джей открыто улыбнулся, пожал плечами и ответил:  
  
— Да, сэр, так и есть.  
  
Майк ещё раз пробежался по анкете, взгляд зацепился за абсолютно непроизносимое китайское имя Эс Джея. Потом ещё раз глянул на его обладателя:  
  
— Вы не думали опустить эту часть своей биографии, когда заполняли анкету?  
  
— Знаете, я люблю приключения, но не люблю начинать отношения с обмана. Что есть, то есть.  
  
В этом был свой резон. Сперва обман самого Майка покрывал только Харви, которому он, как на духу, сразу всё честно выложил, а после вышло так, что его покрывала уже вся фирма. Ложь о дипломе Гарварда заходила всё дальше и дальше. Так что, когда правда вышла наружу, фирму едва не погребло под обломками.  
  
— Хотелось бы услышать вашу историю, — улыбнулся Майк, отложив резюме в сторону. Он и так мог восстановить по памяти любой документ, который видел хоть однажды мельком.  
  
— Ничего особенного. Дело в том, что мой второй отчим — известный мастер кунг-фу и, пока я жил с родителями, многие пытались вызвать нас на поединок, причём не всегда цивилизованным способом.  
  
_Кунг-фу, стиль «Тяньцюань», чёрный пояс_  
  
Майк на секунду задумался. Харви всегда учил его смотреть на вещи под разными углами. Некоторые дела, кажущиеся лёгкими, могут быстренько запахнуть керосином, стоит зацепить интересы сильных мира сего. Да и Харви потроллить можно… Просил подобрать себе честного ассистента — вот он, честнее некуда.  
  
— Что ж, мистер… Сяо Цзин-жуй…  
— … Эс Джей.  
— Что ж, Эс Джей, давайте выясним, что вы помните после Гарварда, потому что адвокатской фирме нужны прежде всего юристы, — сказал Майк, прежде чем начать гонять соискателя по вопросам корпоративного права…


End file.
